Wandering Angel
by xBlackRosex
Summary: Sequel to Down Once More. Angelica's...Erik's daughter, not an effing MARYSUE... story, finding love, tragedy, and her father. More moviemusical based. COMPLETE! Part 18: Please R&R!
1. The Little Orphan

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the Phantom characters, only Ri'chard the stable boy, and others mentioned in my other Phantom fics.

**Note:** This is the sequel to the story "Down Once More", I wrote recently. I hope you like it.

* * *

This is mostly Angelica's story, set almost sixteen years after she was taken to the opera house.

* * *

Quiet, still was the night in December in the walls of the Opera Populaire. Most hadn't forgotten about the disaster in 1870 when the Phantom of the Opera's orders were not obeyed. Some still believed that he resided in the caverns below, some believed it was just a myth, and there were those like Angelica, who weren't afraid, nor scepticle, but entranced by the story.

Angelica, the little orphan found in the stables of the opera house almost sixteen years ago. The mantra most of the Opera Populaire's inhanbitants would tell you. She was taken in by the ballet mistress, Madame Meg Giry, and all of the opera staff. Over time, like most of the children there, she became a ballerina living in the dormitories, dealing with the hustle and bustle of normal opera house life. Making friends with the stable boy Ri'chard, helping him groom the horses, and wandering the cellars of the building searching for an undiscovered adventure.

Beautiful she had become as the years went by. Her kinky brown hair had grown into long flowing curls, and her small frame had developed womanly curves. But most noticeable, even when she was young, was her eyes. The color of the clear blue sky. Some would say they kindled a fire in your heart, and at the same time, put the face of fear in your mind. But never the less, that was Angelica, love her, or loathe her.

"Places!" called Madame Giry from the curtain.

Rehearsal with the new leading soprano started today, and Angelica wasn't looking forward to the constant orders and complaining of another prima donna.

"Now, chorus. Remember what we've learned, lift and watch that left foot on your first arabesque."

"Yes, Madame." said the ballet chorus in unison.

"Good. Best of luck, let's begin." Meg said, as she nodded to the maistro.

The beginning of the first aria began and the chorus started their routine. It soon ended it within minutes.

"I'm glad that's over." said Ri'chard the stable boy to Angelica who had walked offstage.

"Now why would you say that, I thought you liked watching rehearsals." Angelica replied wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Correction, mademoiselle. I like watching _you_ rehearse." he said smiling.

Angelica blushed trying not to let him see.

"You, sir, are too much." she laughed.

"That I am, Angel, that I am."

"How many times have I told you not to call me, "angel"." said Angelica now not smiling.

"Why not?"

"Well, you know. I just don't like it very much, it makes me feel strange. I can't explain it."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ri'chard mumbled shuffling his feet on the floor.

Angelica smiled and touched his hand in reassurance.

"It's fine, Ri'chard. Don't worry about it."

He returned the smile and blushed when she touched his hand.

"Come on, let's go for a walk before you have to groom the mares." Angelica suggested.

"Alright, come on, we'll go to the cellars." Ri'chard exclaimed.

"Excellent! I'll go change and meet you at the stairway."

With one last wink to the grinning stable boy, Angelica disappeared behind the tapestry leading into the ballet dormitories.

* * *

Yes! First chapter up. I didn't think I'd get around to writing it and posting it until next week or the week after. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing:) 


	2. Peering Eyes

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any Phantom characters, only Angelica, Ri'chard the stable boy, and other original characters I have created in my other fic.

**Thanks to:** PhantomLover2005, Twinkle22, and **ananoymous**. Ecspecially to **ananoymous** for not learning how to spell "anonymous"or "sucks" and,making me feel like a genius for a day. I thank you!

* * *

Angelica tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Ri'chard. Many minutes passed before he finally returned to her.

"Ri'chard, where have you been!" Angelica asked, relieved that he had come.

"Oh, just around. Listen, I'm afraid I can't go with you tonight." he whispered.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because, I have some extra stable chores and it's just best if I don't. You go on without me."

"Alright, I don't want you to get into any trouble. Well, bye for now."

"Bye." Ri'chard answered. Within seconds he was gone.

Angelica was disappointed that Ri'chard wasn't able to join her. They had been exploring the hidden passage ways and staircases of the opera house since they were old enough to walk. But Angelica wasn't a stranger to exploring alone, and she never minded it.

Beginning to walk down the long winding staircase, Angelica took her hair out of the practice bun she was fashioning, and let her long brown curls fall to the center of her back.

"There. That's much better." she said shaking her head back and forth.

Angelica stared at her shadow as she continued to trot down the stairway. It all looked the same as usual, lanterns for wall ornaments, and large clouds of dust. 'But what's this', she thought to herself, her eyes being attracted to a sudden burst of light. It was coming from a small corridor to the left of the staircase.  
"I've never seen this before." she said quietly, tip toeing through the doorway.

It was a small chapel like room full of large candelabras with old photographs in small frames sitting under. 'It must be some kind of memorial room' she thought kneeling beside one of the rows of photographs. Slowly she began to skim through the photos and read the names scripted on them.

"Charles Gabaldon, Marietta VanGarrett, James LaFleur, and Christine...Daae."

_Crack. _

Angelica gasped. "Who is there?" she said barely in a whisper. But before she could speak again Christine Daae's candle was mysteriously lit.

"How--How can that be?" she said looking puzzled. Just then she heard the noise again, this time from above.

_Crack._

Angelica looked up to see a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at her from an opening in the ceiling. Her heart began to race.

"Christine?" said the voice from above.

Angelica's heart raced even faster as her fear became heightened.

"Christine?" it spoke again.

Angelica's face drained color as she stared back into the peering eyes. She looked away for a moment to see where she could escape if it tried to attack her, but when she looked back to see if the figure was still there, it had disappeared.

Who was the strange figure that spoke to her from above? Could it have been the someone playing a joke, mice scurrying past? 'Or could it-' she thought, 'could it really be...The Phantom of the Opera?'

* * *

The last chapter had WAY too many spelling errors, but no worries, I made sure I did this one right. Hopefully you all like this chapter:) Thanks for R&Ring! 


	3. An Orphan No More?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any Phantom characters, or anything to do with the Phantom plot, etc. I only own Angelica, Ri'chard the stable boy, and the rest of my original characters in my other Phanfic.

**Thanks to:** PhantomLover2005, and everyone else who has read and reviewed:)

* * *

Angelica tossed and turned that night for hours before she finally drifted to sleep. She couldn't get the sight of those eyes peering down out of her mind. In fact when she even thought of it at all, she couldn't understand why it had called her Christine. Then she thought of the photographs sitting on the candelabra in that room.

"Christine Daae?" she pondered. She didn't see the photograph due to the large amounts of dust covering it.

"I shall see tomorrow. I_ must _see."

There was no doubt in Angelica's mind that she would find out why the mysterious staring figure had mistaken her for someone else. Though she narrowed down the possibilities of it being other things, she couldn't help but think that it was more than just a clever prankster or a mere mouse.

In the early hours of that Sunday morning Angelica crept out of her dormitory as silently as possible. She scurried past the dressing room of the leading soprano, past the prop areas, and finally into the stables where a sleeping Ri'chard lay.

"Ri'chard." Angelica said quietly, making sure not to wake the animals and other stable workers.

"What, what--It's-"

"Shhhh!" Angelica motioned, covering his mouth.

"What are you doing here, Angelica?" Ri'chard asked scratching his blonde locks.

"I need you to come with me." she demanded sternly, but politely.

"Why?"

"Because...I think. I might've--nevermind you'll think I'm mad."

Ri'chard touched Angelica's hand and smiled at her.

"I could _never_ think that."

"Good. Then will you please come with me now?" she pleaded. "I promise I'll tell you if you do."

Ri'chard quirked an eyebrow, but without speaking hopped to his feet and agreed to follow her.

She lead him down the same winding staircase and through the now dark corridor. Ri'chard didn't speak or show an expression.

"How did you find this place?" he asked blankly.

"I saw light, and decided to see where it was coming from. Why?" she answered.

"Maeve, the milk maid, told me about this room. She said it was closed forever."

Angelica looked confused.

"But the doorway is wide open. How could it be closed forever?"

"Everyone knows it was forbidden. The opera house's old Patron ordered it to be closed."

"Why did he want it to be shut?" Angelica queried.

"No one knows, but everyone thinks it has something to do with the Phantom of the Opera."

Angelica's heart began to thump as it did the night before.

"Oh."

"So why did you bring me here?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"I told you...You'd think I've gone crazy." she said hesitantly.

"And _I_ told you, I could never think that. Plus, you promised me."

"Fine, I'll tell you."

Angelica took a deep breath and began to tell Ri'chard the story of her encounter last night. He listened carefully as she spoke and didn't say a word.

"So you see, I think that it might have been him." she said hoping for a 'me too' from Ri'chard.

"I don't know, Angelica. Nothing has happened here since 1870. And you know that he was famous for his disasters and secret messages."

"Yes, I know, but that still doesn't explain why they or what...Wait! The photograph."

She rushed over to the near by candelabra and searched for Christine Daae's name. Within seconds she had found it.

"Here!" Angelica exclaimed.

"What is it, what have you found?" Ri'chard asked kneeling next to her.

"Christine Daae's photograph."

She dusted off the picture and gazed at the woman in it.

"Oh, my." Angelica sputtered, as she held the small frame.

Angelica and Ri'chard gaped at the photograph for what seemed like hours. She looked almost exactly like Angelica. Same hair, same facial features...Everything but her eyes. 'Christine Daae's eyes were dark,' she thought to herself, 'Mine are blue. Piercing blue...'

"What is it?" Ri'chard asked her, looking worried.

"I-I don't think I'm an orphan anymore."

* * *

The worst chapter of this story, in my opinion, but what can you do, really? I hope to have the next installment up by Friday if I'm lucky, so please R&R, and I'll keep you posted! 


	4. Madame Meg's Tale

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no Phantom characters, only Angelica, Ri'chard the stable boy, and other original characters I have used in my other phanfic.

**Thanks to:** PhantomLover2005, and everyone who has read and or reviewed.

* * *

All through chorus rehearsal that day, Angelica's head was full of images and theories concerning Christine Daae. She tried to not let her dancing suffer, in front of the mistress but, it was inevitable. As soon as the rehearsal ended...

"Angelica?" said a voice from behind.

"Yes, M-Madame Giry." she said sulking over.

"I noticed your dancing today."

"I can explain, Madame. I've just had so many things on my mind."

"That is no excuse, my dear." she said sternly, but concerned.

"I know. I apologize."

"You look troubled. Is something bothering you."

"Yes. There's no point in lying to you.

"Well Angelica...What is it?"

Angelica looked down at the floor and clenched her teeth together.

"Can I ask you a question, Madame?" she asked hesitantly.

"You know you can, Angelica. I'm here for all of my students."

Madame Meg Giry sat down on a small pew-like bench and motioned Angelica to sit next to her.

"Now, what is it?"

"Well I know we're not supposed to mention it-" Angelica said twirling her thumbs. "But I have to know."

"Know what, dear?" Meg exclaimed.

"Who is Christine Daae, Ma'am"?"Angelica blurted out suddenly.

Meg's face went pale as she comprehended Angelica's query.

"Please, Madame. I know you know something."

"Well, Angelica-I-"

"Madame, you said I could ask you anything and you would tell!"

A promise is a promise, she thought to herself...Meg took a deep breath and turned face to face to Angelica.

"I don't know, Angelica."

"I promise I will speak to no one about what you tell me." Angelica said placing her hand on Meg's.

"Very well, Angelica."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'll be eternally grateful."

With one last sigh, she began to speak.

"When I was very young, training in the opera house to be a ballerina, she lived here. We were the best of friends, we danced together and basically were family." she smirked, thinking of the memories. "But one year, I believe her sixteenth, everyone discovered when the leading soprano, Carlotta Guidicelli, walked out in the midst of production, that she could sing. Well, the accidents that had been occurring, ended...We thought. Christine disappeared after her first performance."

"What happened to her? Did she return?"

"Yes, she returned. But to where she disappeared to, was the mystery. The owners of the opera house, the patron, Carlotta, and my mother, all received messages from the Opera Ghost."

Angelica tried not shudder at the last two words.

"My mother tried to warm them, that this wasn't a hoax. That the O.G. seen all of the plots and ideas the opera staff came up with to dispose of him. His demands weren't to be rejected or a disaster would occur."

"And it did...Didn't it?" Angelica said barely in a whisper.

"Yes. That was the night the chandelier fell and set the opera house a flame. He took Christine back down to his secret lair beneath the caverns, to make her his bride. Her fiance, the Vicompte De Chagny, tried to rescue her, but Christine's expression of love for them both was enough for the Phantom to let her go. Hew couldn't care to see her forever saddened because of his selfishness. I led the police and company down to the lair, but he was nowhere to be found. All that was left was his mask...And ever since, nothing has happened to resurface his existence."

Angelica thanked Madame Giry for telling her what she knew about the strange affair, and left the room. Her intuition wasn't satisfied enough to determine that the Phantom had really vanished.

"I'm going to find him."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait on the next installment, life has been hectic. Well it's here now, and hopefully the next chapter, will be up sooner than the last one:) 


	5. Real Feelings and New Faces

**DISCLAIMER:**I own no Phantom characters, only Angelica, Ri'chard the stable boy, and the LeJolie's. And other orignal characters I've used in my other fan fic.

**Thanks to:** PhantomLover2005 and everyone else who has read and reviewed.

* * *

Angelica allowed time to pass by before she would plan her search for the Phantom, so was not to give Madame Giry any cause to keep a close watch. She told Ri'chard that she was going to find him, but not about the conversation she had with her ballet mistress. He admired Angelica's bravery and determination, holding on to her every word, but he couldn't muster up the strength to tell her how he really felt. He wanted so badly to tell himself that she is only a close friend and nothing, more, but it was hopeless. He had to say something...Anything.

"Angelica?" Ri'chard beckoned.

"What?"

"I want to tell you something."  
Angelica quirked an eyebrow and scooted closer to him.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong...I-I'm fine."

"Then what do you want to tell me." she said smirking.

He hesitated, but managed to sputter out his next words.

"I...There's...The Opera Populaire's new owners are coming by today!"

Ri'chard felt his insides twist and contort, as he spoke his sentence.

"_That's_ what you wanted to tell me?" Angelica asked, looking confused.

"Yes! Any moment now we're going to know who bought the opera house."  
Angelica sighed. "Probably some rich, pompous, windbag who just wants to add another play toy to his collection."

"Probably, heh."

"Well, we mustn't miss it then. Shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Ri'chard kept hitting himself on the forehead as he trailed behind Angelica on their way to the stage. 'Why couldn't I just _tell_ her' he thought to himself, it wasn't that he didn't really care for her. 'No' he thought again, 'it's because it's too soon..I need to wait for the right moment'. "Yes."

"Who are you talking to?" Angelica chimed in.

"No one...Just, er, talking to myself."

She chuckled as he began to tinge a pale pink.

"Alright. We're here."

They stepped out into the crowded stage, full of ballet students, seamstresses, and the rest of the main opera staff, all chattering in unison.

_Thunk._

Madame Meg Giry pounded her cane on the wood floor get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Pay attention."

The crowd's chatter dissipated.

"Monsieur Reyer is now going to introduce the new owners of the opera house."

As she said, the old maestro, Reyer, stepped out on to the stage and cleared his throat. He turned his small, melon shaped head to the back door entrance, and held out his hand.

"May I introduce, Monsieur and Madame LeJolie, and their son, Gareth LeJolie. Welcome!"

The room burst with polite applause, which Ri'chard and Angelica mimicked. They both looked at the new family that now owned the opera house. The owner and his wife exchangedintroductions with the staff, while their son merely stood with his hands behind his back scanning the architecture of the building. He was very handsome indeed, and seemed to have a very odd sort of charm, which Angelica found quite appealing. She stared at the teenage boy for what seemed to be hours before she was nudged firmly by Ri'chard.

"Pompous enough for you?" he asked jokingly.

"Actually they aren't at all what I expected. Quite nice, actually."

Ri'chard laughed and smiled slightly thinking she was returning his joke, but his smile faded when he saw Gareth LeJolie, take a smiling glance at Angelica.

* * *

Well I'm glad that the chapter is up. I'm not always happy with my writing but, eh, it's fine. Hope to have the next installment up soon. Enjoy and please R&R:)


	6. Gareth's Invitation

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no Phantom characters or any plots that are phantom-like. I only own Angelica, Ri'chard the stable boy, the LeJolie's, and other original characters I've used in my other phanfic.

**Thanks to:** PhantomLover2005, and everyone who has read and reviewed:)

* * *

The next day at ballet rehearsal, Angelica's nerves had been slightly calmed by the new, slow paced music the chorus was dancing to. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the tune, twirling gracefully about the stage.

"Angelica?" Madame Giry called out.

Angelica, almost falling to the floor, looked up and realized the song had ended. Principle dancers pointed and giggled silently, and the younger members of the chorus laughed aloud. Angelica blushed madly, and returned to the chorus line not looking at her classmates.

"Now. Chorus. We are going to be visited by our new owners this afternoon. I want you all to be on your best behavior and, keeping a cool head. Ah! Here they are now. Welcome." she said walking over to the LeJolie's. "I would like you to introduce you to our ballet chorus."

"Yes." Monsieur LeJolie chimed in, appraising the group.

"We have heard that they are sensational in performances." added Madame LeJolie. "Don't you agree, Gareth, dear?"

Angelica looked up suddenly only to be in direct eye contact with Gareth LeJolie. Gareth's eyes were warm and twinkled like stars when he smiled. He looked at Angelica and nodded curtly, smirking as he did so.

"Yes. Lovely."

"We are now practicing for a new production." Madame Giry said proudly.

"Oh, yes. We have heard. But in the mean time I think introductions are in order." M. LeJolie exclaimed walking towards the chorus. "Charmed, all of you...Ah! Who is this angel, Madame?"

"A blossoming talent...Angelica Angevine. I gifted her with the name Angevine."

"Oh, how beautiful and what is the meaning of that? asked Madame LeJolie.

Gareth stepped forward taking Angelica's hand and planting a small, delicate kiss on it.

"It means angel of wine...An honored pleasure, Mademoiselle."

Angelica's heart raced when his lips touched her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Monsieur."

Gareth smiled at Angelica as he slowly took his hand away. Angelica blushed and looked away in a coy manner so was not to see his reaction.

"Angelica." he said bending down to see her face. "It would be a delight for you to accompany me to the Gala party, tonight."

Angelica glanced at Madame and Monsieur LeJolie, and once at the rest of the chorus. Monsieur LeJolie quirked an eyebrow at his son's requrest but soon, let down his guard and smiled.

"If you wish, Mademoiselle."

Angelica returned the smile and turned to face Gareth.

"I accept, Monsieur."

"Please.." he whispered, taking her hand once more,"Gareth."

"Gareth."

* * *

This has got to be the most horrible chapter of the whole fic! But at least it's an installment. They said that love back thenwas cheesier than it is now, so I tried to act on that. Oh well, next chapter should be up by Saturday, if I'm lucky. Please R&R! 


	7. Seek and You Shall Find

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any Phantom characters or Phantom related things. I only own Angelica, Ri'chard the stable boy, The LeJolie's, Maeve the milk maid, and this story!

**Thanks to:** PhantomLover2005, Phantom's Girl, and everyone who has read and reviewed. I really appreciate it!

* * *

It didn't take long for the rumor that Gareth LeJolie was now courting Angelica. The word spread to the ballet students, and the prop makers, then to the seamstresses, and finally to the animal caretakers, most importantly...Ri'chard.

"What!" he asked Maeve the milk maid.

"Gareth LeJolie, the owners' son, is taking Angelica to the Gala party after the performance tonight."

His heart sank when he heard the terrible truth. How could she? Ri'chard sulked out of the stable and hid in a corner below a staircase.

'Why' he thought to himself as he held back a sob, ' But how could she not' he thought again.

"He's handsome, charming, smart, and rich. I could never be like Gareth, he's...perfect."

* * *

Ri'chard places his face in his palms and began to silently weep. He loved Angelica with all that he was, and now he had possibly lost her. The stars in her eyes were stolen by this little chauvinistic boy, how could Ri'chard even think to win her affections now?  
"It's hopeless."

"What's hopeless!" said a voice from above.

He looked up to see a dreamy eyed Angelica standing before him.

"Nothing." he said wiping his eyes furiously.

"Alright? What's the matter?" she asked sitting beside her friend.

Now or never, he thought, raising his head up to see her.

"Wait." Angelica said suddenly, before he could speak. "I have to tell you something, too."

"If it's about Gareth LeJolie, then I've already heard." he scolded.

Angelica's smile faded when she heard the tone in Ri'chard's voice.

"I-it's not about Gareth...It's about _him_."

"What are you talking about, Angelica?"

"The Phantom...I said I was going to find him. I think I'm going to look tonight, after the Gala party."

"So?"

"So! Will you come with me?" Angelica pleaded.

"I can't...I just can't." he answered standing up.

"Why?"

"I just _can't_, Angelica!"

And without anymore words, Ri'chard disappeared behind the stable door, leaving Angelica at the bottom of the staircase. She choked back tears, regained her composure, and returned to her feet.

"With or without you, Ri'chard. I'm still going to find him."

The party ended, promptly at 10:30pm. Gareth walked Angelica back to the ballet dormitories, and bid her goodnight.

"Gareth wait." Angelica said, grabbing his shoulder. "Thank you."

Gareth smiled, walked back over to Angelica's side, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're welcome."

Angelica was left dumbfounded at her escort's action, but nevertheless blushed like a school girl. She watched him leave, smirking to herself as she opened the dormitory door. But as soon as she stepped into the room, she was bombarded with cat calls and whistles.

_Thunk._

Madame Giry sounded her cane.

"Go to bed, girls! Angelica you are free to change and go to sleep."

"Thank you, Ma'am." she was never happier to hear those words.

Angelica quickly changed out of her dress and slipped on her night gown. Making sure, that the little ballerinas were asleep, she crept out of the dormitory, a lit candle in her hand. Angelica climbed down the winding staircases, taking each step as quietly as she could. She scanned the shadows for any sign of movement. 'Nothing' she thought to herself stopping in her tracks. This search really was ridiculous...

_Crack._

Angelica gasped dropping her candle on the cold, damp, steps. She was instantly blinded...Angelica's hands began to tremble as she bent down to look for the candle.

"Yes." she said to herself grasping the candle. She reached into her pocket for the matches and managed to get one lit. The candle's light returned.

"Phwew." she said wiping her forehead. 'But wait' she thought to herself, 'Why was her shadow so large?'...

Angelica turned around slowly raising the candle to the level of her eyes...And there, looking down at her was the same pair of piercing blue eyes, belonging to the person she could only think to be...The Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

Okay, first off, scary thing: When I loaded the document with the fic on it, the number of words was 666...shudders. This was another chapter in which I was iffy about, but I hope you all like it:) Please R&R. 


	8. Phantom or Father

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any Phantom characters or Phantom settings, etc. I only own Angelica, Ri'chard the stable boy, The LeJolie's, and other original characters used in my other phanfic.

**Thanks to:** PhantomLover2005, Twinkle22, Phantom's girl, mrsphantom1029,and everyone who has read and reviewed! I appreciate it more than you know!

* * *

Thus Angelica first laid eyes on the man who had haunted the opera staff's nightmares. She saw the piercing blue eyes, and was tempted to scream, but couldn't. The stare lasted for what seemed to be hours, before she finally spoke.

"Is it you?" she asked bravely, her hands now trembling.

He blinked at the child and took a step backward. Angelica didn't understand. Was he afraid, or was he confused?

"Please, answer me." she pleaded still staring into his eyes.

There was a long silence, Angelica thought it was hopeless as he began to turn away.

He gestured for her to come to him.

Angelica took his hand as it was offered, and followed the entrancing figure. She could not understand why she couldn't speak or why he didn't run away, 'But my search has ended' she thought to herself, 'I've found him'.

Angelica walked blankly behind the Phantom until he finally came to halt. He turned to face her and gestured to continue to follow him.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked surprised she could utter a word.

He didn't answer. Angelica touched his shoulder, demanding an answer. He stopped and looked down at her once more. A burst of light spontaneously filled the room. 'The lair beneath the caverns, is where we are' Angelica said thinking to herself, 'Does he realize yet, than I'm not Christine?'. Whether he didn't realize or he did, she was entranced by his lair. Drawings, music, and candlelight filled the room.

The Phantom approached Angelica from behind as her eyes studied the famous lair. He touched her shoulder and began to turn her around to face him. She stared into his eyes for an answer to his silence. Once again, he took a step back from her. He looked into her eyes and turned away.

"Why?" he finally spoke. "Why have you come here?"

Angelica stood dumbfounded at his question. And was afraid he wouldn't like her answer.

"I-I've been trying to find you." she said bravely. "I w-wanted to ask you..."

"What?" he said cutting her sentence.

Angelica walked closer to him and halted next to his shoulder.

"About, her.." she gestured to a drawing in front of them.

"Christine..." he said woefully.

"You miss her?" Angelica said placing her hand on his.

The Phantom looked surprised at this brave child's action, and gave her a slight smile.

She couldn't understand why he was being so kind to her. 'It's probably because of my outward appearance' she thought to herself, she looked _so_ much like her. His Christine.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

Angelica's heart thumped wildly beneath her chest. She knew what she had to do if she never wanted another sleepless night. But how? How could she muster up enough strength to tell him, that this little woman, this girl playing follow the leader with a Phantom, was his daughter? Angelica thought for a moment but decided in the end, 'at least he'll know'.

"Angelica." she said facing him.

He looked at Angelica , and looked over her head at Christine's portrait.

"Do you see?" she asked, not taking her eyes from him. "I'm not her...But I can be her memory."

The Phantom looked puzzled, as if he didn't understand what she was trying to say...Angelica stepped forward until she was inches from him and asked him to listen to her plea.

"A night you spent with Christine, was the night you conceived me."

The Phantom's eye expression went from studious to disbelief. He only stood looking at the girl standing before him. A solitary tear streamed down his face and hit the stone floor.

"You're my father..."

Angelica stood still afraid of the consequences to her action. How she longed for a parent, 'please accept me, she hoped'. But he did nothing. She was saddened by his vacant expression, and soon turned to walk away.

"Angelica." he said from behind, softly.

She turned slowly and looked into his eyes again. Her lip began to tremble... The Phantom, a haunting figure who was said to be cruel, unkind, and unloved, had opened his arms to Angelica. 'A Phantom.' she thought 'the Father I never knew'.

* * *

Another bad chapter..I'm _so_ sorry for the long wait. It's my birthday today and regular life has just been so chaotic. I hope you like this chapter. I'll have the next installment up as soon as I can! Thank you for your patience:)


	9. Ri'chard's Surprise

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any Phantom characters, songs, etc. I only own this, my other phanfic, Angelica, Ri'chard the stable boy, Gareth LeJolie, and other original characters of my own aforementioned.

**Thanks to:** PhantomLover2005, Phantom's Girl, Twinkle22, mrsphantom1029, and everyone else who's read and reviewed. I appreciate it more than you know!

* * *

Angelica returned later in the dark hours of the morning, still envisioning she and her father in the heartfelt embrace. 'The void is whole again', she thought to herself 'I'm no longer alone'. She had never felt so content. And finally, fight it as she might, she just as her mother, couldn't resist the allure of the music of the night.' Soulful the feeling, intoxicating the sound'.

Angelica remembered after the embrace ended, how the candlelight relaxed her. She sat down next to her father at his organ and peered into his eyes beneath the mask. His terrible distortions did not phase her. He wasn't a monster, she thought, he is human. He breathes, cries, and bleeds just like the rest of us. Though one side of his face was strongly contorted to deformity, she couldn't help but see how handsome he actually was. He had a distinct jaw line, a dimpled smirk, and was in very good shape physically for being his age. Angelica noticed as she stared at him while he played his music, that not only did they have the same eyes, but they also had the same dimpled smirk. 'Hm-hmph' she giggled to herself, so utterly happy. Soon she reached the corridor before ballet dormitories once again, still smiling dreamily. Ri'chard was waiting outside the door, not looking very pleased.

"Where were you?" he asked coldly.

Angelica was surprised at his tone.

"I thought you said you couldn't go with me?" she answered, her smile fading.

"Now you decide to take me seriously...I'll see you later."

"Well I didn't--" she tried to finish.

But Ri'chard had turned on his heel and walked away. Once again leaving Angelica alone and confused.

He loved her, he really did, but when was he going to stop acting like a boy, and finally be there for Angelica? If he didn't confess how he felt soon, he would lose her forever to _Gareth _LeJolie. Ri'chard cringed at the thought and clenched his fists together. He turned around hoping Angelica was still standing at the door. Sure enough she was, but didn't hear him, creeping beyond the hallway. She still took his breath away when he looked at her. Ri'chard stood there admiring her beauty, and suddenly heard her saying something, no, singing softly to herself.

_Masquerade,_

_Paper faces on parade, masquerade._

_Hide your face so the world will never find you.._

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Ri'chard whispered to himself.

A floorboard creaked.

"Who's there?" Angelica said, startled.

"It's only me. " Ri'chard said sheepishly, stepping out so she could see him.

Angelica looked at the ground, still looking saddened by Ri'chard's words.

"Please." he pleaded to Angelica. "I'm sorry and didn't mean to."

"Did you?" she said now looking at him.

"Yes...I just got so j-jealous when I saw you with Gareth that I just, got so angry."

"Why?" Angelica asked, looking confused.

"Because.." he hesitated. "I love you."

Angelica sat before Ri'chard looking surprised and at the same time scared. Curtly, he leaned in to ask her what was wrong, but before he could say another word, she wrapped her arms around Ri'chard's neck...And kissed him.

* * *

Chapter submitted. I thought this was an OK chapter, but certainly not my best. Oh well, I guess it's really up to you; my wonderful readers and reviewers! I hope to have the next installment up as soon as I can. Enjoy! Thanks guys:) 


	10. Torn Between Loves

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any Phantom characters or plots except for my own. I only am keeper of Angelica, Ri'chard the stable boy, Gareth LeJolie, and other original mentioned characters.

**Thanks to: **PhantomLover2005 (Erik's Secret Admirer), Phantom's girl, Twinkle22, trallgorda, AngelofMusic8578, and everyone else who has read and reviewed! I love the reviews and you guys are a GREAT help.

* * *

Angelica was in a dreamy daze all through rehearsal later that afternoon. She thought about Ri'chard and how she longed to hear that he loved her. She knew for ages he had a special place in his heart for her, but never thought it would be above a friendship. Even her dancing seemed to have improved since the wondering and wandering, in search of real feelings ended. But what wasn't in her mind, was how she could face Gareth.

Practice rehearsal soon ended and Angelica raced off the stage and back into the dressing room. After she was fully changed, she sat down at the dressing table and began to brush the kinks out of her long dark curls. She thought of Ri'chard again and sighed. Just then, a knock on the door broke her day dream.

"Yes? Who is it?" she asked hoping it would be Ri'chard.

But she was stunned when Gareth entered, carrying a bouquet of daisies.

"Gareth." she said, forcing a lying smile.

He bent down and kissed her hand. She shivered and still couldn't deny the way his kisses effected her.

"Angelica...Darling, Angelica.." he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
She could not hold back a real smile now.

"I have never felt this way about anyone, until you."

"H-how do you feel?" Angelica asked nervously, still smiling.

"Happiness, weightless, grateful...Listen.." he said beginning to move closer to her. "For a long while now, short, but seeming very long, I've been wondering to myself, 'when will I find someone who I can truly care for', and who will let me love her forever."

"Gareth, I-"

"No...Please, listen to me, Angelica." he said now taking her hands. "I'm falling in love with you. It's not like a childhood infatuation, or a lustful feeling, it's true, I can tell."

Gareth's brown eyes sparkled in the candlelight as he stared deeper into Angelica's limpid pools. She stared back, and saw that the stars were there. She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He caressed Angelica's hands, and stared harder hoping for an answer.

"I..." she muttered.

Gareth stood to his feet helping her to standing as well. She thought hard about the consequences but, couldn't resist the pull. It was like a trance.'Don't break the stare'.

Angelica moved closer to Gareth separating their hands, but not losing the grasp. She placed them around her waste and hers on Gareth's shoulders, she looked at his body and returned the gaze to his eyes.

"Kiss me, Gareth...Please." she said, her face now centimeters from the trembling boy's.

He obeyed and let his lips gently inch closer...Into a long, passionate, kiss.

After the kiss was broken. Angelica had to come to a realization.  
"I'm torn." she thought to herself still in Gareth's arms.

How could she care for two men, who are complete opposites in nature? Try as she might, it wasn't clear. Angelica then had a horrible thought. Will she be asked to choose? Will they find out about one another? And finally...What would father say?

* * *

I think this one has to be my worst chapter... But I promise you guys it will all make sense in time. Thank you, and enjoy! Happy post-Halloween.


	11. A Father's Advice and A Boy's Proposal

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own this story "Wandering Angel", and "Down Once More". Everything else Phantom belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber.

**Thanks to:** PhantomLover2005(Erik's Secret Admirer), Phantom's Girl, trallgorda, Twinkle22, and if I missed any one of my awesome reviewers I'm sorry! Any one else who as read and reviewed, I thank you too:)

* * *

Angelica wandered the halls of the opera house contemplating her next action. She thought of Gareth and about Ri'chard. She almost couldn't bare the thought of hurting either of them. The attractions she had to the both of them were near hopeless devotion. She couldn't wander around the opera house walls forever feeling sorry for herself, and she couldn't find the strength to ask for Madame Giry's advice. There was only one solution in her mind. To pay a visit to her father.

Angelica's body shivered as she made her way past whispering winds circling the caverns. She gently wrapped her shall around her arms, tied a dainty bow by her chest, and stepped lightly into the boat. Rowing towards her father's lair she stared at her reflection in the glassy lake below.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself, still rowing at a slow pace. "Oh, I hope...That he'll know what to do."

Within minutes, she arrived to the breech which lead into the lair. Angelica halted at the stone stoop and carefully lifted herself out of the boat. She saw her father sitting at his organ possibly writing a new piece of music to relax himself. He turned around at the sound of footsteps, and gave her a soft smile motioning her to come to him.

"Hello." she said, trying not to show her nerves.

"Hello, again." he answered warmly.

Angelica was still unsure how she could present her dilemma to him. But decided it was best to be honest.

"May I ask you a question, please...F-father?" she sputtered.

Erik looked puzzled at his daughter's expression.

"Well..Yes, of course. What is it?"

"I may be in love."

"Shouldn't you be happy about that, Angelica?"

"Yes, I should. But you see...There is more than one involved."

He just stared at Angelica, his smile fading.

"And if you could. I would like to kow what I should do."

She hoped for an answer but was surprised when he got up from his bench and walked in the other direction.

"Father? I don't understand. Wh-"

"This is what happens when you tamper with hearts." he said not looking at her. "I've seen you with my theater owner's son. And with the fair haired boy who works in the stable."

"Then you know. Then you can help me!" Angelica pleaded.

"No. You must make this choice on your own. "

"Choice?"

"You cannot have them both. Choose the man who loves you the most...Love is precious, and lasts forever in your heart."

The look in her father's eyes as he spoke was saddening. She saw the hurt, the betrayal, and the everlasting love he held. It was near unbearable to see. She knew he was right, but it was easier said than done.

"I'll do what I know is right, father. Trust me."

Before returning to the boat, she kissed her father good-bye and thanked him. Then, as carefully as she had entered, stepped into the boat and sailed away.

* * *

The next day, not feeling even slightly relieved, Angelica woke and went to the entrance of the opera house to wait for Gareth. He arrived promptly at eleven twenty-three and greeted Angelica with a kiss on the hand. She lead him onto the empty stage and said she wanted a word. He politely agreed and awaited conversation.

"Gareth, I-"

"Wait. Please, let me go first."

Angelica looked confused but nodded and told him to proceed.

"I have a question of my own to ask."

"What?" she said, twisting a piece of her hair.

Gareth moved closer to Angelica and took her hand. She didn't comprehend what he was doing, and nothing could have prepared her for what his next action would mean.

Gareth LeJolie, reached into his right vest pocket and concealed what was taken from it.

"Gareth, what are you doing?" Angelica asked still confused.

He opened his hand and placed a large sapphire diamond ring on Angelica's finger.

"Oh-"  
"Please...Marry me, Angelica."

* * *

**Dun, dun dun! What will she say...Hmm? Well I hope you like this chapter, enjoy. _FYI: Reviews make me write faster._**


	12. What Happened to You?

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Phantom story and all of the musical rights, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be sitting in my library eating truffles and being filthy rich.**

**Thanks to: All of my lovely readers and my equally lovely, if not more lovely, reviewers.**

* * *

Angelica stared at the hopeful LeJolie blankly. She felt as if everything was coming to her at a slow motion. 'What should I say' she thought to herself. The words of her father echoed in her mind repeatedly before she finally gave a motion. All she could do was smile.

"I knew it...I knew. I love you, Angelica." Gareth said pulling her into an embrace.

"Gareth, I can't accept...Yet."

The look of joy on Gareth's face disappeared as fast as it came.

"What?" he said dumbfounded.

"It's hard to explain. Give me some time."

"Please, just tell me why you're doing this."

Angelica couldn't lie to him. But she also couldn't tell him everything.

"R-Ri'chard..He-" she muttered aloud.

"RI'CHARD!" Gareth shouted angrily.

Angelica was shocked and frightened by his tone.

"The stable boy?" he asked again, now pacing around the stage.

"Yes."

"Oh, honestly, Angelica! That little street vermin."  
"Don't call him that! Don't you EVER call him that!"

"You don't mean to say, Mademoiselle, that you have feelings for that filth!"

Angelica just stared at him. She was angry, and yet she felt as if she might cry.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" he said, now inches from her face. "Well, if you are having the trouble choosing between me, and a worthless vagabond, then you are just as low as he."

Angelica felt as if her heart was being brutally maimed. She couldn't understand now why she had agreed to even court Gareth. This man, who once showed her what a future filled with love, luxuries, and happiness could be...She now loathed.

"What happened to you?" she finally said, looking him in the eye.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard. What happened to you, Gareth? I thought you loved me. If you did you wouldn't have hurt me like you just have."

His angered expression faded and turned to sympathetic.

"Angelica-" he said, trying to touch her.

"Don't. I've heard enough. You can't go back."

"How could I have hurt you?"

"Ri'chard is a dear friend. He has never once insulted you, or anyone at all. And it hurts...That you would call someone I care for, such terrible names."

"Angelica, I lov-"

"No! No...You don't love me, Gareth. You love your perfections and yourself. How could I be so blind?"

Gareth stepped back from Angelica and placed his face in his palms. 'The truth was wretched' he thought.

"Before I didn't know what I should do. Now it's clear."

"What is clear?" Gareth said, now sniffing slightly.

"That I indeed, Monsieur...Belong with Ri'chard. He isn't vermin, he isn't street rubbish, nor am I. I love him."

And with one last nod to the teary eyed boy, Angelica turned on her heel and walked off the stage, the sapphire diamond still on her finger.

* * *

**Didn't I say that reviews make me write faster? Ha ha. I've had time lately to write, so I want to post them as soon as I finish. I hope this chapter is alright. Not my best, as usual. Enjoy, my lovelies and R&R!**


	13. I Thought You Loved Her

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Phantom musical rights or book/character I'd have a staff of authors to write me fan fiction. I only own the story "Down Once More" and "Wandering Angel".**

**Thanks to: All of my readers, and my lovely reviewers. You guys help me so much, hugs.**

* * *

All through rehearsal about three days after her fall out with Gareth, Angelica's stomach was _still_ in horrible knots. Though she was pleased with her ways of handling Gareth's words toward Ri'chard, she couldn't deny that she missed him. Yes, he was unkind, and behaved chauvinistic...But she could not forget the good he did have in him. The picnics in the park, the kisses behind the chapels, and the ring...

"The ring." Angelica said to herself quietly.

The shimmering gift that he had gave her was still on her finger.

"Chorus!" Madame Giry chimed in.

"Yes, Madame." they said in unison.

"As you know, the production of Robert Le Diablo is going to make it's premier in one day's time. So. I have asked the Monsieur and Madame LeJolie, along with their son Gareth, to come and review the ballet."

Angelica's stomach added one more knot to it's collection, as she heard the news.

"Ah! Here they are."

The chorus bowed and curtsied as the LeJolie's entered the room. Angelica's eyes darted to the floor as soon as she saw Gareth enter.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Monsieur LeJolie said happily.

"Yes, you all look very lovely." added his wife.

Angelica carefully looked up to see Gareth's expression making sure not to draw his attention. He wasn't smiling, and the twinkle in his eyes, had grown dull and matte.

"Madame Giry!" Angelica called out.

"Yes, Angelica?"

"May I be excused, I am feeling sick."

Madame Giry had never heard Angelica ask for a pardon to be excused, and looked concerned. She looked at Angelica and nodded 'yes'.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Angelica rushed off of the stage as quickly as she could with ballet slippers on. She collapsed in front of the dormitory door and began to breath heavily. She looked at the ring on her finger and twisted it with her thumb. 'What have I done?' she thought to herself, now returning to her feet. Just as a tear formed on her eye, a handkerchief was appeared to soak it up. Angelica looked to her side, and there, holding the handkerchief, was Ri'chard.

"What is it, Angelica?" he asked softly.

"Ri'chard." she said, pulling him in to an embrace.

He immediately held her back.

"I love you."

Ri'chard broke the embrace and looked into her eyes. Before he could reciprocate the feelings she had just shown, he saw the reflection of someone in her eyes. Angelica looked confused at his expression while he looked into her eyes. What does he see? Ri'chard turned around, and was face to face with an enraged Gareth LeJolie.

"Gareth!" Angelica said placing herself next to Ri'chard's side.

"You." he said looking at Ri'chard, angrily.  
Ri'chard said nothing, but only had the thought of pulling Angelica behind him.

"What about me?" he finally said, taking a step toward Gareth.

"Gareth, please." she said trying to redirect his attention.

"Angelica, don't. This doesn't concern you." Gareth scolded.

"Yes it does. You don't need to do this!"

"I won't let her be with you. She doesn't belong in the slums with the likes of you. You're nothing but worthless FILTH!"

Angelica tried to pull Ri'chard back but it was too late. He had grazed Gareth's jaw with his fist.

She gasped at his action and immediately tried to pull them apart. Gareth wrestled Ri'chard to the floor and was hitting him repeatedly in the face. Blood was streaming out of Ri'chard's nostrils.

"STOP!" Angelica cried, using all of her strength to break them up.

They returned to a standing position, still swinging their fists at one another. Angelica was now sobbing in fright.

"STOP IT, NOW!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Gareth and Ri'chard paused the brawl, and turned to Angelica. Their chests were pulsating, as they wiped blood and sweat from their faces.

Gareth walked slowly over to Angelica and stood inches from her face.

"Angelica. Did I not say...That this doesn't concern, YOU!"

He had slapped her...

"Ow!" shecried as she fell to the ground.

"Oh, no..."

Ri'chard rushed over to comfort her but before he could, she was whisked up into the arms of something in the dark shadows behind her.

"What?" Gareth whispered, apathy still in his voice.

A figure slowly made it's way into the light, holding Angelica. The boys adjusted their sight, and focused their eyes on none other than...The Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and suggestions, I'll take them into consideration. As for right now, here's the newest chapter. I'm...Okay with it, but hey, I'm my own worst critic as I've said. Enjoy:) R&R, please and thanks!**


	14. For Tarnishing A Precious Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I only am keeper of the stories "Down Once More" andit's sequel which you are reading, called "Wandering Angel"...And the character's besides Phantom character's mentioned in them. **

**Thanks to: All of my readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

The Phantom glared at the two young men as he held his trembling daughter. Angelica was sobbing madly in his chest grasping any piece of fabric she could hold on to. He was saddened by his child's expressions, but beyond that, was angered. His eyes removed themselves from Angelica, and narrowed as he looked to Gareth.

"It can't be.." Gareth scoffed, staring at the clearly annoyed O.G., " It's not possible."

Erik raised an eyebrow at the brave, but foolish boy before him.

"Really?" he answered, politely.

Angelica dried her eyes as best she could and looked up at her father. 'There was fire in his eyes', she thought 'that could not be distinguished'.

"I understand-" Erik added, carefully releasing Angelica, "that you have made a mistake."

"And what mistake is that? Oh, powerful, and frightening Opera Ghost." Gareth chuckled in sarcasm.

"You've harmed my daughter." said Erik, now very agitated.

"Your daughter? A hoax apparition, an urban legend, is a father now?"

Erik clenched his fists as he took in the boy's insults, but still, he didn't move. Gareth circled the Phantom still taunting him mercilessly.

"It's true, Gareth." Angelica said suddenly.

The boy guffawed at her truth and began to walk away still amused with his humor.

"Oh, don't be vexed, dear boy." Erik said, now walking in a smug manor towards Gareth. "You will believe soon enough."

"Oh I will?"

Gareth's undeniable arrogance was beginning to annoy Erik.

"You're trying my patience, Monsiuer."

Gareth placed himself inches from the Phantom to throw one more insult...But before he could utter the first word, a nuse appeared, and was quickly constricting his neck.

"NO!" Angelica shreiked, rushing to her father's side.

"H-help..P--pleas-se!"cried Gareth, gasping and choking for air, as the Phantom pulled tighter.

Angelica dropped to her knees and tugged ravenously at her father's cloak.

"Please, father, it's not worth killing him!"

Erik looked into her pleading eyes, now filling with tears. He hesitated for a moment, but then loosened his grip on the rope. Gareth hacked and coughed regaining his air, and slowly stood to his feet.

"My daughter's words may have saved you this once. But if you even lay so much as _one _finger on her, or speak of what occured.. _Nothing_! Will save you from a future of everlasting hell."

Gareth LeJolie took one last glance at Angelica, and from that day on, never returned to the Opera Populaire.

Some say he went of to pursue a massive fortune his family was given, others would tell you he vanished to some distant country. But only a small few will know that he was, indeed, spirited away...By the Phantom of the Opera, for tarnishing a precious heart.

* * *

**Well I did my best to make this chapter likeable, but in my mind I think might have failed. I hope you all enjoy it, I'm trying for the life of me to write better action scenes, lol. Anyways, reviews are love, so leave me some!**


	15. If You Wish It

**No it wasn't the end...I just thought I'd make you all think a bit. I'm sorry, my lovelies. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not filthy rich and married to a hot hollywood actor or broadway singer, so therefore, you can guess that I don't own Phantom character/book/musical/movie rights. I only own the stories "Down Once More" and it's sequel, that you are enjoying, "Wandering Angel" and it's original characters. **

**Thanks to: All of my readers and larger than life reviewers. You're all great!**

* * *

Days passed and gradually turned into weeks, after Gareth's leave, and the aura of anxiousness and pain had finally left Angelica. Ri'chard, who also was happy Gareth had gone, had grown closer than ever to his beloved Angelica. And the Phantom, a proud father, though barely hearing two words out of Ri'chard, was truly growing quite fond of him, and the way he treated his daughter.

January was at the brink of it's end, Angelica's seventeenth birthday grew nearer, and her father was to grant a very important request. Angelica summoned Ri'chard from the stable at a late hour of the night.

"What is it?" he asked, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

Angelica smiled at Ri'chard and said he would have to be patient with her. He nodded curtly and followed her.

"Ri'chard, we're going to pay father a visit."

He gulped loudly at his love's suggestion, but gave her a reassuring smile, but insisted she lead the way.

They climbed down the damp flights of stairs hand in hand, glancing back at one another every few moments. Ri'chard gently hoisted Angelica into the boat, and began to row toward the Phantom's underground quarters.

"Ri'chard..I've been thinking." Angelica said, watching the tiny waves in lake.

"What about, dear?"

"About us. Our future."

Ri'chard smiled to himself at the thought of Angelica at his side forever.

"And?"

"I think we should get married. I love you, Ri'chard."  
"And I you." he said touching her shoulder.

Angelica looked up at Ri'chard lovingly, and stroked his hand that rested on her shoulder.

"I have one more suggestion."

"I'd be pleased to hear it."

"I wish that father could wed us."

Ri'chard looked surprised and slightly shocked by her words, but couldn't bring himself to think that the idea was preposterous.

"That sounds wonderful..Really. But have you asked him yet?"  
"No." Angelica said replacing her hands in her lap, "That's why we're going to see him now."

"Oh, all right."

They arrived at the familiar lair filled with lit candelabras and gothic elegance. Angelica lead the way up the stone steps, and over to her father who was sitting at his organ, jotting something down on a piece of paper.

"Hello, Father." Angelica said softly so was not to startle him.

"Hello, Angelica, what brings you to me so late?" he said turning to face her. "And I see you have brought Ri'chard. Welcome, young man."

"I-I-..H-h." Ri'chard stuttered madly.  
"He means 'hello'." she said cutting him off, "I have something, quite important to ask you."

Erik sat up straighter and awaited her query.

"Ri'chard and I...Wish to be wed."

Ri'chard hid himself slightly behind Angelica and hunched over. But soon built up the little strength he had and emerged to the front of, hopefully, his future bride.

"Nothing but the utmost respect, s-sir...I wish to marry your daughter. And...I prom-mise, that I would never harm her, nor do anything at all to break her heart."

Ri'chard had never meant any series of words more.

Erik raised an eyebrow at the nervous looking stable boy for a moment, then let out a very quiet, but noticeable chuckle.

"I'm sorry, sir? But.."  
"Oh, nothing, young man." he said now standing in front of his organ, "Your request is granted."

Angelica rushed over and hugged her father tightly. Erik kissed her on the forehead and reached out to shake Ri'chard's hand.

"So we have your blessing, sir?"

"Yes."

Angelica released her father and returned to Ri'chard's side.

"There's more to the question."

Erik sighed, "Yes?"

Angelica hesitated, and glanced at Ri'chard who gave her another calming smile.

"We want you, to marry us. Perform the ceremony."

Erik looked at his daughter's pleading expression, and like most father's buckled at the sight of her dimpled smirk.

"If you wish it, my angel."

* * *

**Another chapter, that I hope you all like. I tried to make it as less cheesy as possible but, hey...It's a wedding announcement, everyone's bound to cheese out a little! Aaanyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I really need to stop dissing my own work. My B.F. told me I was getting annoying. **

**_Reviews make my inbox (as well as me) happy!_ XD**


	16. Wedding Plans and Reminiscing

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Phantom musical/movie/book rights. I only own this story and my other Phanfic "Down Once More".All other rights would belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux.**

**Thanks to: All of my readers and reviewers. You guys rock.**

* * *

Preparations for the secret ceremony went smoothly for the blissfully happy couple. Erik had spent his evenings working on an exquisite dress for Angelica, and had lent Ri'chard one of his best suits, he had worn when he was in his twenties. The two were eternally grateful for his efforts. But the day of the wedding, Angelica wanted to spend the afternoon with her father.

Angelica excused herself from Ri'chard's side in the stables and made her way to the lair passage way. She couldn't make the smile vanish from her face as she stepped gently down the stone steps. Her wandering had ended, she was no longer, 'Angelica the little orphan', and no longer alone. Thinking of Ri'chard being by her side forever was music to her ears. She soon reached the lair, and quickly greeted her father with a loving embrace.

"Are you happy, my angel?" Erik asked stroking Angelica's brown tendrils.

"Yes. I don't think anything could make me happier, really."

"You look so much like your mother." he said, now touching the apple of her cheek.

"Do I, father?"

"Yes, just as she looked, at your age. Like an angel."

"Do you know? I never liked being called 'angel'. But now I think I could get fond of it."

Erik smiled at his daughter warmly and took a deep breath.

"I wish I could see my mother." Angelica said narrowing her eyes. "Sometimes I dream about her. She talks to me, and calls me 'angel', too."

Erik looked as if he was going to cry.

"Even though I never knew her, I miss her too, father."

"She was unforgettable. Her voice..."

"I'm sorry I can't sing, father."

Erik looked a little angered by his daughter's words.

"Oh, no, Angelica. You're dancing is as whimsical, and graceful as an aria. I care not that you can sing."

For hours they reminisced about their memories. Erik talked about his days with Christine, and how she had changed him forever the day she had left the opera house, while Angelica talked about her childhood memories with Ri'chard, and even her peaceful moments with Gareth. Though the feelings were happy and full of love, Angelica couldn't help but think that some things were a bit tragic. Like leaving her father, down in the cold caverns of the Opera Populaire, and not having a mother at her wedding.

"I wonder where she is. And even if she's alive.." Angelica said, barely in a whisper.

"So do I, very much."

There was a pause.

"Father?"

"If you wouldn't mind...Could you sing at our wedding?"

Erik sighed politely and said he would be happy to.

"Maybe, it will rekindle the memory of her."

"We can only hope. I'll see you tommorrow, child. I have many things to do."

* * *

**Another installment, I hope you guys like it. It's not my best, but you knew that. Well I'm not going to babble.Enjoy. R&R, please and thank you!**


	17. I Never Stopped Loving You

**DISCLAIMER: Phantom movie/musical/book rights do not belong to me. If you think they do, you may need psychiatric help.**

**Thanks to: All of my readers and lovely reviewers. I appreciate it!**

* * *

The evening gracefully cast it's shadow over the sky and burned out the candle of sunlight. Angelica watched the sunset take it's leave and thought about Ri'chard. There wasn't anyone who she could imagine as her husband now. She was so happy that the wandering for love and fullfillment had ended. Or had it? Angelica looked away from the window and cupped her hands. Though she was very happy, the void was still there. The conversation she had with her father the night before echoed in her mind.

"Mother.." she whispered to herself.

Was her mother's spirit with her? Or was it just a feeling of need and want? Angelica tried to erase the thought from her head as she pulled on her bodice. She had the love of her father and Ri'chard.

After she had made the last few adjustments to her wedding attire she looked at herself in the mirror across the room. She looked almost exactly like a drawing in her father's chamber. Her hair, her dress. Everything but her eyes.

"Like an angel." she mimicked Ri'chard as she turned in a circle.

Insisting on tradition, Angelica and Ri'chard had decided to arrive to Erik's lair separately so they did not see one another before they were wed. Angelica chose to go first. She, as well as her father, didn't want her dress to get damaged by the boat and lake water, so Erik suggested a different entrance. There were many of course, but he chose the old dressing room once inhabited by "La Carlotta" Guidicelli. Angelica made her way to the old room, dodging cobwebs and moving wooden boards. In minutes she reached the dressing room just as the clock tolled six. She stepped inside lifting her dress over a fallen beam. The room was filled with vases of dead roses, and paintings of French poodle dogs. 'How odd' she thought to herself sitting on a small vanity stool. Angelica waited for what seemed to be days before she heard the mirror squeak open. She immediately stood to her feet and dusted bits of dist off of her dress.

"Good evening." Angelica said, curtsying.

Erik sighed and smiled, looking as if he was going to weep.

"You look sublime." he said walking toward her.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"It's no trouble."

She reached forward and hugged him.

"I love you, Father."

"I love you too, my Angelica."

He lead her down to the lair glancing back at her every few steps. The journey was quick, but pleasant. Ri'chard hadn't arrived yet, so that left time for Angelica and Erik to talk.

"I have one more thing to give you." said Erik walking over to his work area.

He took out a small gold box and opened it to reveal something wrapped in red silk.

"What is it?" she asked staring.

"Open it."

Angelica gently removed the silk blanket.

"A veil. It's beautiful. You've done so much for me."

"It was your mother's."

Her eyes widened at her father's words.

"The night she wore this, changed me forever." Erik said, his voice breaking.

"Please, father, don't cry. I believe that wherever she is, in her heart she still has a place for you."

He looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"You truly possess parts of your mother."

"A-am I interrupting?" Ri'chard said, standing next to the docked boat.

"No. We were just finishing." Angelica assured, placing the veil on her crown.

"Shall we begin?" Erik asked.

They nodded and stood before him.

"I've asked Father to sing before the vows."

Ri'chard smiled at Erik bravely and awaited with Angelica, the song. Erik cleared his throat and sat down at his piano organ. He began to play a slow tune, with a loving aura.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you._

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning. _

_Anywhere you go let me go too._

_Love me-_

"_That's all I ask of you_..."

Erik turned around to see who had interrupted the song. It wasn't Angelica, and it couldn't have been Ri'chard. They too, turned around to see the body the interrupting voice belonged to. They're eyes fell upon a large rock by the lake. Down at the rock where the boat stood... Was a woman with dark, curly hair, olive skin, and brown eyes.

"Christine?" Erik said standing to his feet.

The woman stepped forward and removed her hat, making her face able to identify. She looked exactly like Angelica, aged slightly, and with a streak of gray hanging at her ear.

"Angelica..." she whispered.

Angelica's eyes widened as she looked dumbfounded at the woman.

"Christine. Mother?" she asked dropping her bouquet of roses.

She nodded and took Angelica in her arms. They both sobbed loudly squeezing each other tightly.

"Oh, how did you find me!" Angelica cried still holding her mother.

"For years I've searched, I'm so sorry, my child."

"It doesn't matter now. You're here, with me."

The embrace soon ended, as Angelica lead her mother over to Ri'chard. He bent down and kissed her hand. She smiled at the nervous young man and kissed his cheek.

Christine's eyes darted to the side when she caught a glimpse of Erik. He wasn't in his twenties anymore, but was still ever so handsome. She walked over never taking her eyes from his. They stood inches from each other, but did not move.

"Hello, Erik." Christine said warmly.

He did not answer, but the tears streaming down his face told her everything.

"Christine." Erik sobbed holding out his arms.

Christine placed his arms around her waste and held him close. How she missed him. Hearing his voice again, made her heart thump madly.

"Seventeen years." he said, his voice muffled by Christine's hair.

"I know..I know."

"Can you ever forgive me?"  
"It's not your fault. It's mine."  
She looked up at him.

"Christine, don't blame yourself."

"But I _do_ blame myself. For hurting you, and our daughter."

He wanted to argue, but didn't cut her explanation short.

"I've always loved you, Angelica. That won't change." she said glancing at her. "And...I have never stopped loving you, Erik. Not the Angel of Music, or the music of the night. Just. You."

* * *

**Not my best at all, but it's a chapter. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I started a new job and a member of my family passed away. So I've been busy. Anyways please R&R, I'd appreciate it. And it'll give me motivation, lol:)**


	18. The Happiest Sight

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Phantom characters, places, songs, etc. Those would belong to the rich people that are not me named Andrew Lloyed Webber and Gaston Leroux (dead, but still rich).**

**Thanks to: All of my readers and reviewers, but ecspecially to my lovely reviewers for giving me ideas, compliments, and just being awesome**.

* * *

They could not have been a happier sight. The void Angelica had was now truly filled. She had a mother, a loving father, and someone who she could share her love, memories, and children with.

Erik stepped away from Christine and told her to stand next to Angelica. He read the vows slowly, not slurring a single word. Angelica grasped her mother's hand tightly as he finished. She looked over to Ri'chard and smiled.

"It's happened." she said, a solitary tear forming in her eye. "I'll go anywhere as long as it's with you."

"As will I, my love." Ri'chard whispered to his bride.

Erik and Christine smiled at them as they shared their first married kiss.

"Thank you, Erik." Christine said returning to his side.

"No, I'd do anything for her."

Christine's eyes sparkled like stars as she stared at him.

"You changed me forever, Christine." he said now touching the apple of her cheek.

"I did?"

"I realized that violence, fear, and the hate inside me was not the way to live. I had loved, and it was the best feeling in the world. That is how you changed me. I had to learn to be lonely."

Christine felt overcome with rapture.

"I'm so proud of you. You have no idea, Erik."

"I am too, Father." Angelica added.

But it wasn't enough for Christine to _say_ how she felt.

He really had changed in those many years they'd spent apart. His eyes had a different way about them. The envious stare they had once shown had disappeared, but the look of love, was stronger than ever. Yes some things in life are easier said than done. But those rules do not apply to everlasting love. Christine glided closer to Erik and placed her hands on his face.

"You won't have to be lonely any longer."

With those few words. She leaned into her angel, and kissed him.

Angelica stood by her husband and held his arm, watching her parents express their love for one another. She could see it in her mind, the two of them, many years ago, sitting together at the organ singing to each other their songs of the night. 'The fire that should have rekindled' she thought to herself as they broke the kiss, 'never died out'. And there they all stood, in the lair deep in the caverns of the opera house, so many years ago.

THE END...?

* * *

**I'M BAAAAAACK! Oh my God,was that a long hiatus. Well it wasn't even a hiatus, I think it was writer's block or something. I'm so glad I finally found an idea, and time to write. Sorry for the shortness and sucktastic-ness. I think it cheeses out towards the end too but, need I remind you, there's a wedding going on! Anyways, please R&R, I'd really appreciate it! And...Enjoy!**


End file.
